


You're strange too

by Fat_the_cat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Explicit Language, I Tried, I might have lied somewhere in this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Sorry Not Sorry, This will get dark, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, i will try to make this have a happy ending, might be some sex, my sister asked her self why she got involved, no guarantee, non-descriptive gore, now that I think about it it's mostly oc death, rule of thumb for this is if they aren't listed as a character they are subject to being killed, she helped me with this, some hopefully humor, tags will be added as needed, there will be a rape joke and we feel really bad about it, we don't know, we have a sick sense of humer, we suck at spelling and grammer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_the_cat/pseuds/Fat_the_cat
Summary: The past will catch up, feelings wont stay buried, and blood's a bitch to clean.





	1. starting small

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my shitty attempt at writing again. This time my sister who (by request) is going to be referred to as CrazzyBitch is helping me. Updates will be slow, chapters will be short, and I will feel ashamed. 
> 
> (CrazzyBitch)I'm sorry about this...thing....
> 
> Okay lets do this!

Drip...

drip...

drip...

'How did this happen... Why did this happen... I didn't mean to.'

 

Blood slowly slides down his skin, leaving red streaks in it's wake, it's splattered on the light beige walls, smeared on the once clean tile floor, and pooling around the nearly unrecognizable form of his enemy/long time crush. Once pristine bartender's suit ruined beyond all repair, revealing the various cuts,scrapes,and bruises. Blond hair matted with a mixture of sweat and blood. The long deep slit in his throat proving to be fatal, just as promised.  A smile creeps along his face against his will. His blood drenched clothes clinging to his heaving chest. Tears slip down his face,and a small whine escapes his throat followed by heart wrenching sobs. 

'How could I do this... It wasn't supposed to go this far. I..I...'

The sound of footsteps from upstairs cut off the previous thought. He looks up in fear as he hears them making their way downstairs. His gaze fell upon a woman in her late 30s early 40s  with strait black hair and  pale skin holding no imperfections, her reddish eyes directed at him. Followed by a man in his mid 40s  with chocolate brown hair that was slightly messy, pale skin and brown eyes. Both had an aura that even the manliest  of men would be intimidated by. 'What did you do?!' The man's deep voice echoed off the walls, anger and disgust in his gaze.  The women's shrill voice assaulted his ears 'You worthless excuse for a son, why do you have to be...'

* * *

 

Orihara Izaya woke with harsh breath, his heart beat thundering in his ears, and covered in a sheen of sweat. Looking over to the clock on the nightstand, 3:55 am glared back at him. Sleep didn't sound too appealing for now,slowly slipping out from the covers and on to the cold darkwood floor the dream, or rather nightmare made it's way in to his thoughts. It's not the first time he's had that nightmare, but this is the first time he acknowledged exactly who it was that he killed in the kitchen of his childhood home. Heiwajima Shizuo... that just made the whole thing that much more frustrating and confusing. He hates the brute or so claimed to, so why in that nightmare dose he feel so damn sad and...guilty? He'se tried for the past eight years to ignore the fact that this dream bothers him. Walking to the bathroom Izaya starts the shower and waits for it to heat up. For some reason he can't shake the sinking feeling that something's started.

 


	2. a chapter in this...this thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (CrazyBitch) just...just kill me...please.  
> (Me) hi we're back with another chapter for this piece of shit i'm trying to pass as something close to a decent fic. i was listening to my car radio ( wifw was out ) and was inspired to get this done by my neighbor who came out to yell at me that my music was too loud then tell me my flowerbeds look like shit and during that time i thought of this chapter  
> .... ALRIGHT LETS DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! ! 
> 
>  
> 
> sorry not sorry

Tic..

Tic..

Tic..

The clock was slowly driving him **insane**. Looking up from the computer, and stared at the annoying device for a moment. The seconds seemed  too long, minutes felt too short, and hours unmeasurable. Irritation slowly itched it's way into his veins, he wanted to throw something at it, rip off the wall, smash it to pieces, **anything** to stop that damned sound.  He glared darkly at the offending object the clock just keeped on ticking. Standing abruptly from his desk, with his eyes locked on the wall that the god damn clock rested on. He slowly walked toward the mechanical, rage inducing, time lord that taunted him. Yanking it off the wall it sat on and throwing it across the room. He watched as it hit the wall opposite of him and laughed as broke into hundreds of pieces. The quite that surrounded him was only interrupted by his raged breath. Calming down from the random outburst, he meandered back to the desk ware his computer beckoned him from.  Ignoring the pile of rubble that was once his clock, he went to sit down when one of his many phones rang. Rummaging through his pockets for the device, he quickly grabbed it and answered in a fake cheerful tone "  _Hello ?"_   Deep heavy breathing was the only sound to reach his ears.  _" Who is this? "_ ~~~~He continued in the same tone.  Just before he was about to hang up a scratchy yet deep voice made it's self known. _" **You should know what happens to people who mess with me.... Orihara.** "_  The voice was familiar his mind was trying and failing to place it. In a slightly deeper voice he replied  _"Who are you?"_  Only to find that whoever it was had hung up, checking the call log proved pointless as whomever it was had blocked their name and number. He felt a chill run down his spine and decided that now was a good time to go for a walk. Grabbing his favorite fur trimmed coat and keys, he made his way to the front door making shur to lock it on his way out. 

He ended up walking through the streets of Ikebukuro without realising it, that is until the enraged cri of  _ **"IZAYA!!!"**_  met his ears. somewhere in the back of his mind he truly wondered how the monster hasn't gone deaf from his own yelling. But that thought was forgotten as a poor, innocent vending machine **almost** hit him in the head, and would have had he not moved in time. Chuckling he turned to see a tall, angry, blond, wannabe bartender. Making his way over to him with an unfortunate traffic sign in hand.  _"Hello shizu~chan how are you to d.."_ _**"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING FLE!!! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF 'BUKURO!!"**_     _"You're so mean to me shizu~chan"_ he said with a fake pout on his face before turning and sprinting down the street. Shizuo let out an infuriated roar that might have been his name and gave chase. The game of cat and mouse had started, street signs are uprooted, knives are embedded in walls, vending machines that once were functional are now piles of scrap metal, a car or two have seemingly vanished from where they were once parked, and the sun has long since set, yet they still  continue their chase. But every muscle in his body aches, his lungs burn with every breath, the further he goes the more he slows down. The raging beast behind him is littered in cuts, scrapes, and has been running just as long as him, yet still shows no sign of slowing down.  _' what a monster'_ He thinks as he turns down a narrow alley in hopes of losing shizuo. He continues to weave through different alleyways until he finally loses the monster somewhere in the concrete labyrinth. Carefully he makes his way to the main street and starts his way back home.

Making his way back to his apartment building fills him with a sense of dread, going to unlock the door he finds it open. Fishing his flick blade from his coat pocket, he mentally prepares for a fight.Opening the door with caution he slowly steps inside, the first thing to come to his attention is the metallic stench of blood, then the red that now colors the once white walls and gray tile of his home, the last is the almost unrecognizable form of Kishitani Shinra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Me) is shinra dead? will i ever be able to write without being annoyed/angry ?  
> anyone who can come up with something better than time lord can chose the name of the person to get killed in chapter three it can be cannon,oc, or a random name you just like. device, machine, clock, and thing are forbidden. criticism is welcome, comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> (CrazyBitch) please review please just one fucking review would help!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! !!! !

**Author's Note:**

> FFFFUUUUCCCKKK!!!!!!! well that just happened...hahahu....(looks down shamefully) I don't know when the next update will be...Tell me what you think. 
> 
> (CrazzyBitch) :'(


End file.
